Kamen Rider Zeronos: Zero start
by Toa Solaric
Summary: On the night when his family got attack by a Hollow, instead of Rukia who give him power, Ichigo meet his future self who offered him a hand to protect those he love by giving him an mysterious belt and an unusually partner by the name Deneb. How will Ichigo's future will be different now that he picked the route as Kamen Rider Zeronos to face against the Imagins?
1. Change of fate

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Bleach or Kamen Rider. I only own forms that never been seen in the series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Summary:** **On the night when his family got attack by a Hollow, instead of Rukia who give him power, Ichigo meet his future self who offered him a hand to protect those he love by giving him an mysterious belt and an unusually partner name Deneb. How will Ichigo's future will be different now that he picked the route as Kamen Rider Zeronos to face against the Imagins?**

* * *

Kamen Rider Zeronos: Zero Starts

Zero hour: Change of fate, Zero night start

Ichigo Kurosaki had not felt this helpless since his mother died. Staring horrified at the still body of his sister, Yuzu, outside his room and listening to the unearthly howls of that thing downstairs; Ichigo's already spiky orange hairs stood straighter and cold sweat began forming on his neck as the dread of his situation crept in on him. Stuck on the floor of his room, with his hands tied behind his back, by means of what he could only describe as "Shinigami's magic," was not what he have in mind when his family was endanger.

"Do not worry," the black haired shinigami girl said, in an attempt to comfort him, "she is just unconscious." With that, she hurried down the stairs towards whatever it was that was shaking the walls with its eerie screeches.

Although relieved that Yuzu was still alive, Ichigo refused to sit idly on the floor of his room while the rest of his family's lives were threatened.

"Damn!" he muttered, pushing himself up with his head and running headlong down the stairs.

Tripping halfway down, Ichigo's face rapidly met the floor.

"Stay back!" the shinigami warned, her sword drawn and pointed at the white-faced monster crushing the life out of Karin.

"Damn! I have to save Karin!" Ichigo repeated, as he shakily made his way to his feet. He thought he might've heard the shinigami say something, but he was too focused on not falling down again to care.

"You're in my way," the raven haired spirit girl snapped, "Stay back!"

"Shut UP!" Ichigo barked, gritting his teeth.

_Karin needs me! And Old man, where the hell are you? Never mind him, focus on Karin! Determined now_, Ichigo focused all his will on breaking the seemingly magnetic hold his forearms had on one another.

Seeing his efforts, the shinigami cried, "Stop! It could never be broken by human strength. If you force it, your soul will…"

But Ichigo could barely hear her, for the pain from separating his arms had become so intense that he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Finally, with a burst of energy, he wrenched his arms away from each other. Ichigo caught a glimpse of the ethereal, sword-wielding girl's stunned face as he ran forward; grabbing a nearby crutch and charging the giant with his sister in its clutches.

With a swipe of its oversized hand, the hollow knocked Ichigo across the street, knocking the breath from his already sore lungs.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted as he sat up, nursing his sore ribs. It was then that the hollow spoke, its voice as echoing and empty as its name implied.

"I found you," it whispered, bringing its tremendous fist down to retrieve the reiatsu-filled morsel in front of it. Adrenaline pumping, Ichigo dived out of the way as the empty soul's hand crushed the concrete where he'd been sitting into rubble.

At the same moment, the heretofore idle shinigami made her move, slicing deep into the hollow's forearm, causing it to drop Karin.

Acting quickly, Ichigo slid underneath his falling sibling, catching her limp body before she impacted the asphalt. The hollow, shrieking in pain, leapt away into the night, gripping its injured arm.

_How did he break my Bakudo? His reiatsu is strong, but he shouldn't have been able to focus it like that…_ the Shinigami thought.

"Karin! Hey!" The guy's voice broke her thoughts, bringing Rukia back to harsh reality: that hollow was no doubt circling them, looking for an opportunity.

"Don't panic," Rukia said, "your sisters' souls weren't eaten by the hollow."

"Really?" the orange kid exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"Yes. It's seeking souls with high spiritual power," she replied, "That hollow this afternoon…it wasn't after the girl at all…"

"What do you…?"

"I don't know why," Rukia interrupted, "but your spiritual power was subdued to its lowest possible emission. I couldn't detect your true strength and neither could hollows, which is why you haven't been attacked until now. It's just a theory, but I'm guessing that your latent power was activated upon coming in contact with other spiritual energy, namely that little girl. In other words, the two most recent hollows have followed your scent on her straight to you."

"They're…after me?" the youth said, a look of horror plain on his face. He had little time to worry, however, as the sudden crunching of stonework and an unearthly howl heralded the return of the hollow.

"It's here!" Rukia warned, glancing over her shoulder, "You go-"

"NO!" the orange haired teenager interjected, standing with his fists clenched, "You're saying that girl was attacked because of me?!" ‑

"What are you getting at…?" Rukia half asked, half wondered.

"It's my fault that Yuzu and Karin are almost dying?" he ranted. Angrily, the adolescent ran past Rukia, ignoring her attempt to stop him.

"Yo!" Ichigo shouted, standing defiantly in front of the hollow, "You want my soul, right? Then come fight me for it!"

With a screech of triumph, the hollow dove for the seemingly easy meal, its jaws wide.

* * *

_This is it, huh. I can finally atone for letting kaa-chan died_, Ichigo thought.

"Do you really think that will save your family?" asked a voice.

Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes to the fish faced Hollow that was able to eat him alive have freezing in motion completely.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Ichigo. He turns as he found the Shinigami is freezing in time as well.

"Hey! I'm over here" said the same voice.

Ichigo turn around to see a man who is older than him was wearing brown trench jacket and hat.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Who am I doesn't matter as I come all this way to make sure you don't make stupid mistake for running up against fish face over there" said the man as he walk toward him.

"But why? That monster is after me and because it my fault that my sisters are getting hurt!" said Ichigo. But what he didn't expect was the mysterious man punched him in the face as it sending him to the wall.

"You baka! Do you think that you can saved your sister from a single Hollow without realized it might go after you sisters when it done with you!" shout the man, enrage.

Ichigo suddenly look shocked before his face when one side is redden by the man's punch and his face begins to stain with tears.

"Then what am I supposed to do?! After my kaa-san died, I thought they will hate me for letting one person who means everything to our family gone. I just want to make up for not been able to protect our family's heart." He said.

The man sighs and gives his hand toward Ichigo. "There isn't much time for my interference for freezing time begins to fade, Ichigo. Tell me do you wished for the power to protect both your family and those you cared to be able to redeem your mistakes?" he asked.

Ichigo look up at the man.

"You want to give me power to save my family?" he asked.

"This power will suit you better and you might be able to found out the murder of your kaa-san" said the man.

The last part caught Ichigo's attention as he grasp for the man's hand to get up.

"Very well, then give me power to save my family" said Ichigo, determined. He knows there will be a catch later, but he doesn't care as his family is in danger and not about to give up hope yet.

"Then listen carefully to what I have to say…" said the man as he took out a belt from out of nowhere.

* * *

The time unfrozen as the Hollow dove for the seemingly easy meal, its jaws wide but not before getting hit by a bright green light that send the monster flying.

"What just happen?" Rukia stammered. She was also been pushed aside from the force which is similar to the hollow and hearing flute music from out of nowhere.

"If you think about laying hand on my soul or my little sisters, then you crossed the line" Ichigo said. Surround his waist was a black rectangle belt that have a green and yellow marks. He took a card from its card holder before pulling the slide-like mechanism on the top of the belt, causing it to play a calm, whistle-like tune.

"Henshin!" Ichigo shouted.

"**ALTAIR FORM!**"

Small, green, energy-like train tracks were released from the Zeronos belt, which covered Ichigo's body whole to form a black suit, which had some green on the sleeves, with grey gauntlets and grieves along with the green armor strapped to his upper arms. Two green lights began circling vertically around him; summon green and gold pieces that placed themselves onto his blank chest, to form armor that slightly resembled a vest. The vest resemble gold converged train track. The two lights then slammed into his black helmet, which had two gold train tracks similar to his chest armor.

The lights landed onto the train tracks, solidifying into two mechanical bull heads that 'mooed' as they moved along the tracks like an actual train. When they reached where his eyes should be, they began to converting from mechanical bull heads into green compound symbols that resembled bull heads. The armored Ichigo's new compound eyes flashed to signal that his transformation was complete.

Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair form makes his appearance.

"Ha!" said Zeronos as he pointed to the sky as thunder rolled in the skies.

Before Rukia's own eyes was a lightning bolt coming down from the sky as it hit the ground between him and the Hollow.

_Who is he?_ She thought.

Calmly, he took out the mystery triangular device on the right side of his belt and installed it into the other triangular device on his left side. Drawing the combined pieces out, the devices resembled a small toy-like sword…until it wasn't a toy like sword anymore since the blade of the sword grew about three times its original size.

"Saisho ni itte oku… (Let me say this to start;" Zeronos started. "Ore wa ka~na~ri~ tsuyoi (I am fairly strong)!"

This caused Rukia and Hollow to sweatdropped when they heard him.

"Damn you!" growled Hollow as it charge at the rider. Soon the rider and Hollow begins to clash with each other.

But that was its biggest mistake which will end up getting its other arm been cut by Zeronos's blade as he gone passed the Hollow in very fast blind speed that no one could see it coming.

_What in the world is he? I can't sense any spiritual energy from him at all. He neither Shinigami nor Hollow then how could he took down a Hollow…_ Rukia thought, disbelief.

There is no way someone could take down a hollow like that unless if they have Shinigami power. Could they?

"This is the end for you, be gone from my sights!" shout Zeronos as he jump up into the air as he slash the Hollow's head down to its body as its body vanished into particles.

Zeronos stands up as he stabs his blade to the ground and sigh.

"This isn't bad…but I like it" said Zeronos. He walks over to Karin as he checks for any pulse.

"How did you do that?" asked Rukia.

"Hmm…that isn't your business since I took out the Hollow myself" said Zeronos. He still needs to find the man from early since he doesn't know how to take off his suit yet.

"You are an odd one, that's for sure. First, you're able to hit me, next, you break through a Kido with sheer willpower, and now, you have this power that isn't either shinigami or hollow. Humans sure are a weird bunch," Rukia replied, the last part was barely a whisper.

"So, we never formally introduced ourselves. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?" Zeronos asked, hefting his sister onto his back.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia said, sheathing her sword with a click.

"Nice to meet you, now can you go check on Yuzu? I have to get old Goat-chin up to check on them," Zeronos said, walking up the stairs.

"Umm, who's goat-chin?" Rukia asked, confused, her mind creating images of a human with a goat's chin.

"My dad, I just call him that because of the stubble he has on his chin," Zeronos replied, kicking the door open to his father's room, Rukia having followed the strange rider up.

"Oi, shouldn't you knock first Ichi- Shinigami," Isshin said, whispering the last part.

"You can see me too?" Rukia asked, sighing, but then the whispered part came to mind. "Wait, how do you know that I'm a Shinigami?" Rukia asked, Isshin cursing under his breath.

"Goat-chin, are you going to answer? Or are you going to explain after Karin is checked out?" Zeronos asked, directing the man's attention to his daughter.

"I'll explain later. Set Karin down so I can check on her," Isshin said, getting up from his bed and turning on the lights.

Zeronos complied, setting Karin down as Rukia left to get Yuzu. Isshin checked her over, sighing in relief. Rukia walked in with Yuzu on her back, setting her down next to Karin and the man repeated the process.

"Ichigo, where did you get armor?" asked Isshin. He notices the armor that his son been wearing lately.

"I have no idea but it manage help me to take down the Hollow" said Zeronos as he stay by his sisters' side to make sure nothing happens to them.

"So, are you going to explain Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked, eager to know.

"Well, I guess long story short. I lost my powers, Urahara-san gave me a Gigai that aged and settle in world of living" Isshin said as this interesting both Rukia and Zeronos.

"But what division and rank?" Rukia asked, curious.

"Sorry...but that is a secret," Isshin said, shocking Rukia.

Zeronos stared on; trying to comprehend what was just said.

"What?! Why you can't tell me?" Rukia asked, confused.

Zeronos just shook his head, thinking he'd figure it out later. "The old goat-chin have his reasons." he muttered under his breath.

"Well now, that's a story for another day," Isshin said, slowly returning to his act as goofy father.

"Oh, dad, there's a hole in the living room wall," Zeronos said, walking out of the room before his dad could react. He needs to find the man for answers about his power and how to take off the suit.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Isshin yelled, angered that Zeronos didn't even bother to stay. Rukia slowly backed out the door, figuring it best to leave.

* * *

Ichigo woke up but he notices something strange.

He wasn't in his room and he was sleeping on some sort of sit.

"Where in the world am I?" asked Ichigo.

Suddenly he remembers something as his eyes snaps before hearing a familiar voice as the door slide opened to reveal the mysterious man who given him the belt.

"Your family is alright but I was the one who brought you here" said the man as he sits on another couch on the opposite side of him.

Ichigo got up and punch the man in the face as he knocks him down but it look doesn't affect him at all.

"That was for early" said Ichigo.

"I guess that I deserve something like that" said the man. "So how do you like the power as Zeronos?"

"I guess I like it, but the big question is who you are? After all you know my name" said Ichigo.

"Well, you can figure out who I'm and you will be surprised" said the man as he took off his hats that cover his face and hair color.

Ichigo look shocked as he thought of looking at himself in the mirror. But he is much older.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo, stun.

"Very well, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm you in the future" said the orange hair man. "And I need your help to save the time stream"

His day is getting weirdly.

* * *

**(Kamen Rider Zeronos: Action Zero)**

**Kimi no Koe Kii Ta Ki Ga Shi Te **

**Ushinawa Re Ta Jikan Samayoi u**

**Sonzai Sae Wasure Rare Ta **

**Kono Omoi wa Doko e Tsuzuku No?**

**Ore ni Tachi Mukau Subete No **

**Aite wa Kokai Suru Daro**

**Hanpa ni Uro Uro Suru Nara **

**Nani Mo Se Zu ni Jitto Mi Te Na**

**Dare Mo Minna Shinjite Iru Shinjitsu **

**Sore Dake Ga**

**Tadashii To wa Kagira Nai No Sa **

**Sono Me De Tashikamero**

**Tsuyoki Mono Ni Tsuyoki Chikara **

**Itte Oku Kanari Tsuyoi Ze**

**Kiwame Tsukeno VEGA ALTAIR**

**Hajima BATTLE (Don't Stop!) ACTION-ZERO**

**Tsuyoki Kokoro Tsuyoki Negai **

**Kasanaru Toki Muteki ni Naru**

**Dual Shiyo VEGA ALTAIR**

**Kuridashi ATTACK (Don't Stop!) ACTION-ZERO**

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Next Zero Hour: Meeting with your future and Deneb!**

**So what do you think? This is another of my epic idea of Ichigo becoming a Kamen Rider instead and this time Zeronos! There should be more Bleach x Kamen Rider crossovers since it doesn't have a lot. **

**Please review!**


	2. Meeting with your future

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Bleach or Kamen Rider Zeronos. I only own forms that never been seen in the series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Zeronos: Zero Starts

Zero hour: Meeting with your future and Deneb!

Ichigo woke up but he notices something strange. He wasn't in his room and he was sleeping on some sort of sit.

"Where in the world am I?" Ichigo asked to himself.

Suddenly he remembers something as his eyes snaps before hearing a familiar voice as the door slide opened to reveal the mysterious man who given him the belt.

"Your family is alright but I was the one who brought you here" said the man as he sits on another couch on the opposite side of him.

Ichigo got up and punch the man in the face as he knocks him down but it look doesn't affect him at all.

"That was for early" Ichigo said.

"I guess that I deserve something like that" said the man. "So how do you like the power as Zeronos?"

"I guess I like it, but the big question is who you are? After all you know my name" Ichigo said.

"Well, you can figure out who I'm and you will be surprised" said the man as he took off his hats that cover his face and familiar orange hair color.

Ichigo look shocked as he thought of looking at himself in the mirror. But he is much older.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo, stun.

"Very well, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm you in the future" said the orange hair man. "And I need your help to save the time stream"

His day is getting weirdly.

* * *

(**Play Kamen Rider Zeronos: Action Zero**)

As the song begins the screen is covered with sand before a green light caused the sand to disappear and revealing Kamen Rider Zeronos.

**Kimi no Koe Kii Ta Ki Ga Shi Te **

**Ushinawa Re Ta Jikan Samayoi u**

The scene suddenly changes to where Zeronos is fighting against other Imagins while there is an hourglass with sands in it.

**Sonzai Sae Wasure Rare Ta **

**Kono Omoi wa Doko e Tsuzuku No?**

A younger Ichigo look out at the sky before the scene changed to the current Ichigo as he walks the road, he was holding a Zeronos card in his hand.

**Ore ni Tachi Mukau Subete No **

**Aite wa Kokai Suru Daro**

A mystery man standing behind Ichigo as he was wearing a hat covered his hair but he decides to keeping moving forward before disappearing.

**Hanpa ni Uro Uro Suru Nara **

**Nani Mo Se Zu ni Jitto Mi Te Na**

Ichigo use the Zeronos card and Zero belt to become Zeronos then posed.

**Dare Mo Minna Shinjite Iru Shinjitsu **

**Sore Dake Ga**

Zeronos fight against many enemies with his crossbow. Far from him is a mystery person who transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O and joined the fight.

**Tadashii To wa Kagira Nai No Sa **

**Sono Me De Tashikamero**

Ichigo and Deneb are arm wrestling right with each other after what look like a mess in the Zero Liner. While there is an Ichigo with green hair eating candy.

**Tsuyoki Mono Ni Tsuyoki Chikara **

Zeronos riding his bike along the road before jump into the train Zeroliner to face a Gigant Death.

**Itte Oku Kanari Tsuyoi Ze**

Zeronos and Den-O standing far from each other as they glared at the enemies around them.

**Kiwame Tsukeno VEGA ALTAIR**

The mystery man transformed into Zeronos as well but he is fighting against a mystery enemy.

**Hajima BATTLE (Don't Stop!) ACTION-ZERO**

Ichigo saw a sad face of his mom Masaki Kurosaki, trying to reach to her, but he couldn't reach her. But she disappears in spiritual particles and Grand Fisher is looking down at him. Ichigo cried in rage and angry before transformed into Zeronos as he chased down the demon Hollow.

**Tsuyoki Kokoro Tsuyoki Negai **

**Kasanaru Toki Muteki ni Naru**

Ichigo and Deneb are watching the time stream while Zeroliner is moving to the destination unknown.

**Dual Shiyo VEGA ALTAIR**

**Kuridashi ATTACK (Don't Stop!) ACTION-ZERO**

* * *

"You are…" Ichigo said in shock, unable to finish his sentence.

"Hmm…you don't believe me. However, I hope you do remember what happen when you were 12 and you saw Tatsuki naked in the dojo by accident." the man said.

When Ichigo hears what the man say, he quickly blushed as he swore no one beside him and Tatsuki know about it.

"No one supposed to know about that…!" Ichigo said. He still remembers Tatsuki kicked his asses for that incident.

"Now do you believe me? Or do you want another embarrassing moment?" The man asked.

"Enough, I believe you. But why are you here?" Ichigo asked. It doesn't make sense for his future-self come here to make fun of him.

"Like I say before I need your help to save the time stream." The man said.

Ichigo look confused at his words. "Time stream? What is that?"

Seeing how confused his younger version, the mystery man decide to explain.

"The time stream is where the past, present, and future lies, each are connected to each other. We're currently traveling in the time stream right now on Zeroliner, a train capable of traveling through the time stream." The man explains.

Ichigo started, "Wait…does it mean time travel is possible?"

"That is correct. Where I come from… my timeline in the future is already destroyed and there is no doubt they will come to this time line soon." The man said as his tone become serious.

"Who are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, becoming serious.

"Kajins known as Imagins, I don't know how they come to existence, whatever their goal is, but they want to destroy the timeline. Which is why you're here" The man said.

"I see, but why me?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to himself.

"My timeline is gone…but past is the only hope to fix the future. I will trust my younger self to fight protect those he cared about." The man said, determine.

Ichigo couldn't help but feeling sorrow to his future-self for his timeline been destroy.

"With the Zero belt and cards, you will have the chance of fighting against the Imagin as Zeronos. But I suggest you don't waste those cards too much." The man said. "But you won't be facing them alone, Ichigo."

Coming out from the train door was a monster that could resemble a man in a black cloak, big bulky hands with gun barrels for fingers and a yellow mask like face.

"Ah! Are you…Ichigo Kurosaki?" The stranger being asked the young man in front of him, who only nodded. "Nice to meet you! My name is Deneb, would you like a Deneb Candy?" Ichigo merely nodded, while Deneb was overjoyed and gave Ichigo a piece of candy.

"This is…actually good." Ichigo admitted. He was never the type of person like candy but he find what Deneb made is good.

"Isn't it?" The man asked. "Deneb, I will ask you again. Are you sure you want to fight against your kind?"

"Is Deneb a Imagin?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but unlike the other Imagins, he was the one who saved my life." The man said. Ichigo look a bit shock at him before turned back his attention toward Deneb.

"Ichigo…" Deneb started. "I know we just met…but I will help you to the end."

"I'm sorry… but this will take some time to get used to." Ichigo said to his new partner.

"I understand," Deneb said.

"Ichigo, I suggest you not dared use the Zeroliner to rescue your mom if you think of doing that." The man said, serious. This caused Ichigo to become shock.

"But why? Don't you want to fix up what happen with Kaa-chan too? Don't you want our family to be happy again?" Ichigo cried. "Why won't you let me?!"

"Even if you did save our Kaa-san, you will end up destroying the reality. Don't you remember read those books about time traveling?" The man asked.

"I…" Ichigo's eyes become widen.

He was so focus on the chance of using the Zeroliner to save his mother that he complete forgets about the effect of time travel and temporal paradox. But if that happen…what will happen to everyone he cared about? His family

His friends

Kaa-chan

They will be destroyed when he breaking reality itself.

_I will only ends up making Kaa-chan cry…_

Ichigo finally look at his older self and Deneb who seems to be worry about him.

"I'm sorry…I thought this could be my only chance to make up for my mistake. But if I do…everyone my family will be destroy by my foolish decision. I won't use Zeroliner until I'm ready." Ichigo said. "I'm still new to this power I been granted but I still have more to learn about myself."

"You done well understand how dangerous the responsible I giving you over Zeroliner, Ichigo." The man said. "But remember sins will not disappear. All you can do is to bear them. Even if alone, you will fight as long as you live."

"I will remember them." Ichigo said. He will remember his words.

"I count on Deneb to look after you," the man said, walking pass him. "But beware of what happens tomorrow…Fate will have surprise for you."

"Huh?" Ichigo repeated, but the man left the train. "Oh that stupid jerk! Why is he talking in codes and ditched us!"

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Deneb asked.

"I will be fine, Deneb." Ichigo said.

"That is good. Do you want me to give you a tour of Zeroliner?" Deneb asked.

"….Sure, since I will need to adjust with this strange life now."

* * *

In another room in the Zeroliner, the mystery man in brown jacket was looking at his pocket watch in his hand before he heard a voice.

"_Are you sure, this is the right path to go, Ichigo?_" The voice asked, for it can be heard only by the mysterious man.

"Yes Ossan," The man said, taking of his hat and revealed to be the older version of Ichigo Kurosaki himself. "Right now, he still hasn't learned your name, but knowing my young self will be stronger in the future."

"_If there was another way to prevent it from happens…_" The one who know as Ossan said.

* * *

Next Morning…

"_Ichigo! It's time to wake up!_"

"…"

"_Ichigo, someone is coming._"

_That Old goat is getting it!_ Ichigo thought.

3…

2...

1.

"GOOOD MOOORNING, ICHIG-OOO!" Isshin Kurosaki shouts as he jumps through Ichigo's room with a flying kick.

Ichigo dodge his father's assault and Isshin ends up crashing through the window.

"Well done…my boy," Isshin said, trying to get back up from the window.

"_I heard your father do this on a daily base but don't you think it kind of dangerous?_" Deneb asked worried.

_I have no idea…_Ichigo thought. He never wants the thought of Goat-chin and Deneb getting along as it spells trouble for the whole family.

"_Do you think we should help him?_" Deneb asked. "_After all, he is your father, Ichigo._"

_He can take care of himself_, Ichigo thought as he left for the bathroom.

**5 Minutes later…**

"Truck!" Isshin shout. "It's a Miracle, for a truck to crash into the house and for nobody to get injury! Though it's more miraculous nobody woke up!"

Ichigo and his siblings were standing outside with their father as they look at the large creak in front of their house.

"Yeah right, thanks to that, the criminal got away." Karin said. _What's up with this family?_

_So that is what he doing?_ Ichigo thought. Even though, he was surprise both Yuzu and Karin didn't remember what happen from last night.

"_Your future-self told me how your father does this to protect your family._" Deneb stated. It was true, Ichigo remembers sometime his father's childish acting but after learning how he is a former shinigami.

_I guess he also blamed himself for not protecting Kaa-chan_…Ichigo thought.

"_You can give him a hug_" Deneb suggested.

_No way! I'm not giving a hug to Goat-chin, Deneb!_ Ichigo thought angrily. That is the last thing on his mind right now.

"Onichan, if you don't eat soon, you will be late." Yuzu said.

"O-okay." Ichigo said.

* * *

Watching from top building is a serpent like creature with a horrible white mask.

"**Ichigo Kurosaki….I will make you paid for taking her from me!**" The snake creature growled.

* * *

Karakura High school

"A TRUCK?!" Tatsuki shouted as Mizuiro explained what had happened at Kurosaki residence. "Then is he injured?! Or Dea…"

*****Smack*****

"I'm not dead."

Tatsuki turned around, to find Ichigo with his school bag in hand.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no one was injured."

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted in glee. Ichigo gave her a weird look. "G…goo goo good morning!"

"Y…? Yeah…You look happy as always Inoue" Ichigo said as he took his seat.

"So you came?" Mizuiro asked. "Were you helping out with the repairs?"

"There is too much to clear out" Ichigo complain.

"Hello, you're Ichigo aren't you?"

Ichigo turned around to the unfamiliar voice. His eyes widened when he set his gaze upon on the culprit.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki"

"You…" Ichigo shouted.

"Hmm? You know the new transfer student Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked.

"Why no, we've never met is that right Ichigo?" Rukia asked. She lowers her palm revealing some writing on it.

_**We need to talk, meet me outside after class**_

_What is she doing here?_ Ichigo thought.

"_Ichigo, what will you do?_" Deneb asked.

_I guess that I will see what she want…_Ichigo thought.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked caution.

"Oh my, how scary." Rukia said in fake cheerful tone. "What is the matter? Is something gonna happen to me?"

"Cut the action." Ichigo said. He did wonder what happen to her since he didn't see her this morning and thought she was gone.

"You caught on quick." Rukia said in her real voice.

"Isn't your job over already? How come you're in my class and not in this Soul Society place?" Ichigo asked.

"Since your last night action and your father aware of Shinigami, you will be working with me as partners in Shinigami duties." Rukia said.

"No thanks!" Ichigo said. He left and walks off.

Rukia stood there for few minutes.

"What?!"

"Saisho ni itte oku…that is one time only, I preferred living my normal life in peace." Ichigo said, walking away.

Rukia was about to say something before both of them heard a loud scream from nearby. Suddenly Deneb felt something familiar coming.

"_Ichigo! There is an Imagin!_" Deneb shout as this caused Ichigo to flinch. There was an explosion from far where they're right now.

"Wait! What is going on?" Rukia asked confused.

But Ichigo immediately run ahead to the scene of battle while the shinigami seems to be confused right now to do anything.

* * *

"AAAHHHH!"

The girls were screams as tentacles were wrapping around their waists as they're hang in the air by the capturer. This scene will make anyone having perverted thoughts right now. The creature was some sort of humanoid octopus with multiply arms.

"Hehehehe! I never thought this will be fun," Octopus Imagin giggles in a feminine voice.

"Not so fast!" Zeronos shout.

(**Flashback**)

_When Ichigo saw the Octopus Imagin is targeting the girls, he took out his Zero belt and put it around his waist._

"_Deneb, I want you to make sure no hostage attempt will happen." Ichigo said. Sands coming out of Ichigo's body and merges into Deneb._

"_Hai!"_

_Ichigo took out a Zero card from the card holder of his belt before pulling the slide-like mechanism on top of his belt, causing it to play a calm, whistle-like tune._

"_Henshin!" Ichigo said as he put the card into the slot._

"_ALTAIR FORM!"_

_His belt flashed and green shards burst out as they form around Ichigo's body as he transformed into Zeronos._

(**Flashback end**)

He comes with a drop kick on the Octopus Imagin. This caused the Octopus Imagin fall backward at the same time as her grips on the girls begin to loosen.

"Deneb now!" Zeronos said.

"Right!" Deneb begins to shooting the tentacles binds of the Octopus Imagin.

"Saisho ni itte oku…" Zeronos started, pointing his finger at his enemy. "Ummm…Let's get this over with! I'm not dragging this fight!"

"Ah~ who did that?" Octopus Imagin asked. She then saw Deneb. "You are an Imagin…as well" she noted. "But why did you attack me?"

"Forgive me; However, I won't allow you to complete your contact!" Deneb declared.

"Is it because I'm in the way of completing your contract?" The Imagin asked.

"No! I have allied myself with a Kamen Rider to stop you!" Deneb declared proudly, causing Zeronos to face palm himself in embarrassment.

"You're that traitor side with Zeronos!" The Imagin exclaimed. Her tentacles fly out and attack Deneb.

Deneb quickly shoots them but he wasn't expecting Octopus Imagin wrapped her 'arms' around Deneb as she is choking him.

"Deneb!" Zeronos shout in worried, taking out his sword, the ZeroGasher, as he charged at the Imagin with his attack.

The Octopus Imagin trying to attack Zeronos but the rider dodges her attack before slashing her. It was easy to see smoke coming out of her armor. Octopus Imagin fired water guns from her mouth but Zeronos deflect them with his sword.

As the two were clashed, Zeronos realized something after a few minutes. "Oi (Hey!) Deneb! Aren't you going to get yourself out and doing something?! Help out!"

"But…then it'll be 2-on-1…" Deneb noted.

"So?!"

"It wouldn't be fair…." This caused Zeronos and Imagin to sweat dropped at that.

"Are you kidding me?!" Zeronos roared. How in the world did his future-self work with this guy?! But why couldn't he help him against in his first battle with an Imagin!

"That does it…" Zeronos growled, he did a round house kicked the Octopus Imagin right in the face without even looking. "We're going to have a long talk after this, Deneb!"

Zeronos pushed a button on top of his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Green energy began to be released from the Zero belt, only to be absorbed by the Zeronos card inserted in it. When it finished absorbing the energy, Zeronos took out the Zeronos Card before inserting it into the slot on the handle of the ZeroGasher.

"**Splendid End…**" Zeronos calmly said the name of his attack before letting out a wide slash, despite the fact that the Octopus Imagin was too far away. However, it didn't seems to matter as the ZeroGasher released a wide green energy 'A' that tore through the Imagin, destroying it in a splendid explosion.

Zeronos let out a sigh, with Deneb took his place by his side.

"Deneb, let's go…" Zeronos said.

"Hai!" Deneb said.

Meanwhile the students who saw the fights were stunted especially when Rukia arrived to find nothing there except smoke.

_What is going on here?_ Rukia thought.

* * *

"How interesting!" a mystery figure chuckled. "So Zeronos did survive the doomsday!"

"So he did survive huh," another voice said.

The mystery figure is alone as there are two more present here but their features were hidden in darkness right now.

"Who would though Kurosaki will be smart enough to travel here as he changing the time of his Shinigami future…?" The first figure chuckled while others are agreeing with him.

"Good, then I could have settle the scored from before Aizen bastard ruined for us!" One of them said in feral tone.

"Be patient my friend, for now we should watch the events unfold! We need to learn where Kurosaki hid it." The mystery figure said.

"I agree with him… Grimmjow"

"But I want a chance to settle score when he is at his strongest, Yuuki."

* * *

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? What did happen in Ichigo's future? Please favorite or followed the story. Neither Rukia nor Orihime will be paired with Ichigo since they're overused. **

**Next Zero Hour 3: Brother and Sister! Bond of past!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Brother and Sister!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Bleach or Kamen Rider Zeronos. I only own forms that never been seen in the series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Review response:**

**Elemental Overlord- Well, they won't learn about him till yet!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Zeronos

Zero hour: Brother and Sister! Bond of past!

"DENEB…!" Ichigo's voice can be heard through the room in Zeroliner right now and possible through the time stream.

Ichigo is currently chasing Deneb through Zeroliner before throwing him to the ground. He came here to relax in peace, but he must scold Deneb first!

"Ichigo…I'm so sorry!" Deneb cried.

"That was for before!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

* * *

(Play Kamen Rider Zeronos: Action Zero)

As the song begins the screen is covered with sand before a green light caused the sand to disappear and revealing Kamen Rider Zeronos.

**Kimi no Koe Kii Ta Ki Ga Shi Te **

**Ushinawa Re Ta Jikan Samayoi u**

The scene suddenly changes to where Zeronos is fighting against other Imagins while there is an hourglass with sands in it.

**Sonzai Sae Wasure Rare Ta **

**Kono Omoi wa Doko e Tsuzuku No?**

A younger Ichigo look out at the sky before the scene changed to the current Ichigo as he walks the road, he was holding a Zeronos card in his hand.

**Ore ni Tachi Mukau Subete No **

**Aite wa Kokai Suru Daro**

A mystery man standing behind Ichigo as he was wearing a hat covered his hair but he decides to keeping moving forward before disappearing.

**Hanpa ni Uro Uro Suru Nara **

**Nani Mo Se Zu ni Jitto Mi Te Na**

Ichigo use the Zeronos card and Zero belt to become Zeronos then posed.

**Dare Mo Minna Shinjite Iru Shinjitsu **

**Sore Dake Ga**

Zeronos fight against many enemies with his crossbow. Far from him is a mystery person who transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O and joined the fight.

**Tadashii To wa Kagira Nai No Sa**

**Sono Me De Tashikamero**

Ichigo and Deneb are arm wrestling right with each other after what look like a mess in the Zero Liner. While there is an Ichigo with green hair eating candy.

**Tsuyoki Mono Ni Tsuyoki Chikara **

Zeronos riding his bike along the road before jump into the train Zeroliner to face a Gigant Death.

**Itte Oku Kanari Tsuyoi Ze**

Ichigo trying to touch a hand of mystery girl whose face he can't see before there is a barrier between them.

**Kiwame Tsukeno VEGA ALTAIR**

The mystery man transformed into Zeronos as well but he is fighting against a mystery enemy.

**Hajima BATTLE (Don't Stop!) ACTION-ZERO**

Ichigo saw a sad face of his mom Masaki Kurosaki, trying to reach to her, but he couldn't reach her. But she disappears in spiritual particles and Grand Fisher is looking down at him. Ichigo cried in rage and angry before transformed into Zeronos as he chased down the demon Hollow.

**Tsuyoki Kokoro Tsuyoki Negai **

**Kasanaru Toki Muteki ni Naru**

Ichigo and Deneb are watching the time stream while Zeroliner is moving to the destination unknown.

**Dual Shiyo VEGA ALTAIR**

**Kuridashi ATTACK (Don't Stop!) ACTION-ZERO**

* * *

(Soul Society)

A figure alone sat in the chair of his office. His appearance couldn't be seen since the light flickers in the room.

The figure happens to be pissed off. Why? The subject he had been keeping an eye on for the past 15 years is off his radar on. Ichigo Kurosaki who supposed to be turns into a Shinigami by Rukia Kuchiki have disappears from his radar. How is it possible?

"Come in."

"Yare, yare. This sure is troublesome isn't it, Aizen-taicho?"

"Hmm… It's looks like we have to use my backup plan if Kurosaki is out of the picture, Gin-san."

"I see but how will it be easier?"

* * *

Both Ichigo and Deneb tossed and turn around in the Passenger room with Ichigo holding Deneb in submission forms.

Suddenly Deneb was knocked out cold, collapse to the ground, that Ichigo let go of his angry completely.

"D-Deneb? Are you alright? I will get something," Ichigo was a bit scared right now; he known for his short temper since he picked fight with his father, thugs, and those who threat his friends and family, but getting angry at his partner now.

He came back with the medicine kit, he check on Deneb, he have some experience after helping his father before.

"…Ichigo?" Deneb asked.

"Listen…Deneb…I didn't mean for what happened before." Ichigo apologized to his Imagin partner.

"It's alright. Your future-self told me that you aren't usually close to people after what happen to your Kaa-chan." Deneb stated with honestly.

It was still true, Ichigo never been close to people about his guilty and being seen as a punk.

"But…I still…I shouldn't done it since we're partners" Ichigo said, look down.

Deneb merely smiles. "Ichigo-kun, don't worry we just met last night, so it's natural we aren't used to each other."

Deneb's words make some sense to Ichigo because both of them have completely different beliefs in battle and personalities that they bound to clash.

"You think so?" Ichigo asked.

"But that why; we should learn how to bond with each other and overcome these changes together!" Deneb said, clasping on Ichigo's shoulders.

"…Alright" Ichigo said with a nod. "I guess that meeting the midget again is what my future-self warn me about right?" he asked.

"Perhaps but it can be either good or bad for the future" Deneb offered suggestion.

"Hmm…well, I should get going home since been here could messed up my sense of time," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, do you want to get something to eat first? You didn't eat much since you left this morning" Deneb replies.

"Umm… what do you got?" Ichigo asked. He is surprise that Deneb can cook beside making candies and wonder if they're any good as Yuzu's cooking.

* * *

Rukia is in her Shinigami form right now after receiving an order about a Hollow nearby and gone out of her Gigai form.

_Damn it! Where did the baka-berry go?_ Rukia thought frustration. She tries to search for Ichigo's spiritual pressure but only to find no leads about his whereabouts. It's like he just disappear from the thin air.

(**Flashback**)

"_Saisho ni itte oku…that is one time only, I preferred living my normal life in peace." Ichigo said, walking away._

(**Flashback end**)

He already been shown that he has a power to destroy a Hollow but won't help her? What in the world is he exactly?

_Why does he have to look like him?_ Rukia thought. Everything he does and acts almost sound like the man who she couldn't protect.

The signal of her cellphone, leads Rukia to what looks like a playground.

"It should be around here somewhere…" Rukia said to herself.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a child Plus been chased by a spider-like Hollow in front of her. Rukia charge in with her Zanpaku-to when she saw the child is in danger.

* * *

(The Next Day)

It's was Sunday and there won't any classes. Ichigo head out when Deneb asks him to pick up some grocers from the store.

_Hmm… I never expect Deneb will need all of these on Zeroliner…_ Ichigo thought as he looking at the list in his hand.

Suddenly Ichigo hear a sound of screeching tires and spot someone across the crosswalk on the ground. He quickly run and spot Orihime Inoue laid out near the sidewalk.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled. He rushed to her side to help her up. "Did you just get hit by that car?"

"Oh Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said with a small blush. She stood up looking confused and rather ditsy. "Maybe…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked. He know that either his childhood friend Tatsuki or, god forbid, Chizuru found that she was hurt in his presence; it would be a one way trip to the hurt locker named Tatsuki's fist and Chizuru's foot.

"Oh you needn't worry; it was just a little bump on my head. I'm fine, I swear," Orihime said cheerfully.

"Orihime! You shouldn't be laughing right now, you should be pissed off!" Ichigo told the girl.

"Well, it's not like they hit me on purpose." Orihime said.

"_Ichigo, look at her leg_." Deneb said.

Ichigo notices one of Orihime's legs is discoloration, like something grabbed her as if there something wrong with it.

Orihime notice and blushed as she trying to retrieve her scattered groceries. "My leaks, bananas, butter and bean jam seems to be okay too," she said cheerfully causing Ichigo to sweat drop. Because he knows of the girl's odd tastes for many years and rumor of Tatsuki surviving few incidents of it.

"_What she is making with those…?_" Deneb asked.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a dark aura nearby as he narrowed his eyes around him. Nothing seems to be out of the normal but Ichigo can't help feeling someone or something is watching him.

"What about you, what are you doing here, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Umm… Grocers Shopping." Ichigo said. Is there nothing wrong with a guy shopping for grocers?

"Really! I never know you like to do that." Orihime said happily.

"Inoue, where did you get that mark on your leg?" Ichigo asked.

"I got this last night, so I think it must have been when I was hit by that car." Orihime said. This gives Ichigo a serious look on his face.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, you're right! My leg hurts much more than my arm!" Orihime said.

"Anyway, look at the time! I gotta get going!" Orihime said as she rushed.

"Hey Inoue, do you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, no thanks, I'm fine!" Orihime replied.

_Deneb… did you sense the strange presence early?_ Ichigo thought.

"_I'm not sure but the presence is gone now. What do you think of the girl Orihime Inoue?_" Deneb asked.

_Well, she is Tatsuki's friend but I'm little concern about her clumsiness…_ Ichigo thought.

"_Can we give her a Deneb candy next time when we see her?_" Deneb asked.

Ichigo have a deadpan look on his face while creating a sweat drop on the back of his head.

_Calm down, Ichigo… You're better than this. Don't attack him occasional like goat-chin and Keigo…_

"Let's finish this shopping," Ichigo mutter to himself when he enters the store.

* * *

In an unknown area, a serpent like creature seems to be glaring at the one who dragged him here.

"**Why did you stop me from killing him?**" The creature growls in angry.

"Because we don't want you to interfering with our plan but we still need to find out where Kurosaki did hid the key." The stranger said.

The serpent like creature hissing, "**…I don't cared about your goal as long as I killed Ichigo Kurosaki… that boy taken my pride and joy means to me in this world!**"

The stranger remains silent as he watched the serpent like humanoid creature punch a hole and jumped out of their dimension.

"I can't believe you let him leave after you caught him." The stranger sighed and turns to see Yuuki walking toward him.

"Since this is the past Kurosaki we need, he won't have the resolved to kill him after all he doesn't have the gut to killed him…" The stranger let out a smile.

* * *

At the grocery store, Ichigo was carrying a basket and looking at the list in his hand right now.

Ichigo suddenly frowned as he stop where he stand. "I know you been following me, so why don't you just coming out?" he asked.

It was Rukia in her school uniform again.

"I thought that I would find you here…" Rukia said.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here because you still hadn't answer to me about what is going on." Rukia said.

Ichigo walks away, "I'm only telling you just stay out of it."

"This town is under my protection and I want to know where you keeping going off to do?" Rukia asked in low and angry voice.

Ichigo gone to the checkout line and put his grocery bag down before looking at Rukia with tense look in his eyes. "Listen, I don't know what your problem, miss is. But don't butt in on something doesn't really concern you especially it's my life." He said. This causes Rukia to look surprises.

Ichigo reached into his wallet for money and give to the casher then taking his bags into his hands before he looks at the time.

_3: 09_

"But I still want to know where did you get the suit from especially how did you get it?" Rukia asked.

"That is not your concern." Ichigo said. He turns away from her face and Rukia thought he was going to the front door but he goes to the bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"Just to the bathroom and don't bother following me." Ichigo opens the male bathroom door and gone inside immediate.

Suddenly Rukia's eyes wide when his spiritual energy just disappear and opens the door.

To her shock, Ichigo is nowhere in the bathroom.

_Where did he go?_ Rukia thought.

* * *

Later at night, Ichigo is in his room, minding his own business when he senses that malic aura again.

"Where is it coming from?" Ichigo asked, looking around his room.

Suddenly something emerged from the ground with sand and become a solid figure before coming at Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" Deneb, jumped out of Ichigo's body, shout as he halt the attacker's advance toward them.

"Deneb, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine…" Ichigo sighed and kicked the attacker from Deneb's side as the two have better look at their attacker.

_Is this an Imagin?_ Ichigo thought. But he can't get this strange feeling something it something else.

The creature is a humanoid with snake like features on his body but resemble more like a lizard at the same time. He has two red arms with claws on them and snake like tail.

"**I will devour you Ichigo Kurosaki!**" The creature comes at Ichigo, but Deneb step in and firing his gun hands at the monster.

The bullets hit the monster and its face got struck by one of the bullet.

Before Ichigo got out of his belt, the strange Imagin left his room right now and is nowhere to be seen.

"That was closed…" Deneb said. "But why did the Imagin left?"

"Deneb… Did you saw the Imagin's face when you hit him with your bullet?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?"

"Because he almost looks like Sora, Inoue's brother. But why is he an Imagin?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought this supposed to be impossible but it looks like it true," Ichigo and Deneb turns around to see Older Ichigo Kurosaki, The mystery man, appeared in the room.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, looking at his future self.

"When Imagins make contracts with humans, they can come to life. But when it comes to decrease souls of people or Hollow, it seems to creating something completely opposite like merged into a new entity." The mystery man said.

"Are you saying that Imagin is merged with Sora's soul?" Ichigo asked.

"But his mind is bending on destroying the past like an Imagin and still has regrets. Where do you think an older brother like yourself would go?" The mystery man asked.

Ichigo looks at the mystery man before his face turns to horrid, "…Oh no, Sora is after—"

"Get going or she will died" The mystery man said.

* * *

"Are you stupid? Why didn't you let him take you home?" Tatsuki asked as she was over at Orihime's house.

"Well… he just surprised me that's all." Orihime said.

"You see, that's why you'll never get a boyfriend. You need to be more aggressive than that. If I were you, I would have walked him and lean on him during the way home, then pulled him into an alley and take him down!" Tatsuki said with a crazy face, causing Orihime to spit out her milk.

"T…Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said, appalled at her friend's suggestion.

"What? All you have to do is pull your breasts and make it seem like he was the aggressive one. But for him to be so friendly with the transfer student who just arrived…I didn't know Ichigo was that good…" Tatsuki said.

"Oh but I saw Ichigo shopping." Orihime said.

"Haven't you ever been on a date before?" Tatsuki asked.

"Me…Kurosaki-kun…dating?" Orihime repeated and then started to daydream about her and Ichigo together in town.

"What are you thinking about, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime's daydream suddenly changes by judging of the look in her eyes. "I'M WARNING YOU CHAMP! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE I'M WINNING THIS FIGHT!"

"Orihime wake up you're daydreaming!" Tatsuki yelled. It was one of her friend's constant problems. In the middle of conversation she would just zone out and begin acting crazy. This time it seemed she was a champion boxer. Tatsuki tried to shake her out of it when an eerie roar echoed through the house bringing her back to reality just as Orihime's stuffed pink teddy bear fell off her shelf.

"Oh, poor Enraku fell down!" Orihime cried as she crawled over to pick it up. "Oh my gosh, how did you get this big rip in your head?"

"That's strange," Tatsuki said before a malic aura can be felt throughout this house, something was going on and it wasn't good.

"No way… huh?" Orihime said but then noticed blood on her right hand, "This looks just like blood." Orihime noticed.

* * *

Ichigo look serious at his older self before taking off out the window with Deneb is following him.

"Hmm… I never thought you sense my presence here." The mystery man said. He turns around to see Isshin who come into the door.

"I thought it was kind of odd of my son trusting you," Isshin said. "But who are you exactly?"

"I can't tell you…But you can call me Mystery. But I will mention his plan is going to be foiled by me alone for what he did." Mystery said.

Mystery left the room and went out the window as he disappears into thin air.

"I see… Ichigo be careful." Isshin said.

* * *

Riding down the street was Ichigo on the ZeroHorn with his helmet on right now.

"I will end this before it too late…" Ichigo said.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? What do you think of Ichigo's route right now as he isn't a Shinigami? How do painful do you think Aizen's plans are going to changed when he can't tell what Ichigo is up to now? I'm still not using either Rukia or Orihime in Ichigo's pairing if anyone bothering asking me that! I'm not revealing who will be Kamen Rider Den-O yet.**

**Can Ichigo save Orihime and Tatsuki from a mutated Hollow Imagin hybrid Sora who will try to destroy the past? Can Ichigo have the courage to use Zeroliner?**

**Next Zero Hour 4: Ichigo's Resolve! Flight of Zeroliner!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Ichigo's Resolve! Flight of Zeroliner!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Bleach or Kamen Rider Zeronos. I only own forms that never been seen in the series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Zeronos: Zero start

Zero Hour 4: Ichigo's Resolve! Flight of Zeroliner!

Ichigo look serious at his older self before taking off out the window with Deneb is following him.

"Hmm… I never thought you sense my presence here." The mystery man said. He turns around to see Isshin who come into the door.

"I thought it was kind of odd of my son trusting you," Isshin said. "But who are you exactly?"

"I can't tell you…But you can call me Mystery. But I will mention his plan is going to be foiled by me alone for what he did." Mystery said.

Mystery left the room and went out the window as he disappears into thin air.

"I see… Ichigo be careful." Isshin said.

Riding down the street was Ichigo on ZeroHorn with his helmet on right now.

"I will end this before it too late…" Ichigo said.

* * *

**(Play Kamen Rider Zeronos: Action Zero)**

As the song begins the screen is covered with sand before a green light caused the sand to disappear and revealing Kamen Rider Zeronos.

**Kimi no Koe Kii Ta Ki Ga Shi Te **

**Ushinawa Re Ta Jikan Samayoi u**

The scene suddenly changes to where Zeronos is fighting against other Imagins while there is an hourglass with sands in it.

**Sonzai Sae Wasure Rare Ta **

**Kono Omoi wa Doko e Tsuzuku No?**

A younger Ichigo look out at the sky before the scene changed to the current Ichigo as he walks the road, he was holding a Zeronos card in his hand.

**Ore ni Tachi Mukau Subete No **

**Aite wa Kokai Suru Daro**

A mystery man standing behind Ichigo as he was wearing a hat covered his hair but he decides to keeping moving forward before disappearing.

**Hanpa ni Uro Uro Suru Nara **

**Nani Mo Se Zu ni Jitto Mi Te Na**

Ichigo use the Zeronos card and Zero belt to become Zeronos then posed.

**Dare Mo Minna Shinjite Iru Shinjitsu **

**Sore Dake Ga**

Zeronos fight against many enemies with his crossbow. Far from him is a mystery person who transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O and joined the fight.

**Tadashii To wa Kagira Nai No Sa**

**Sono Me De Tashikamero**

Ichigo and Deneb are arm wrestling right with each other after what look like a mess in the Zero Liner. While there is an Ichigo with green hair eating candy.

**Tsuyoki Mono Ni Tsuyoki Chikara **

Zeronos riding his bike along the road before jump into the train Zeroliner to face a Gigant Death.

**Itte Oku Kanari Tsuyoi Ze**

Zeronos and Den-O stands far from each other as they glared at the enemies around them.

**Kiwame Tsukeno VEGA ALTAIR**

The mystery man transformed into Zeronos as well but he is fighting against a mystery enemy.

**Hajima BATTLE (Don't Stop!) ACTION-ZERO**

Ichigo saw a sad face of his mom Masaki Kurosaki, trying to reach to her, but he couldn't reach her. But she disappears in spiritual particles and Grand Fisher is looking down at him. Ichigo cried in rage and angry before transformed into Zeronos as he chased down the demon Hollow.

**Tsuyoki Kokoro Tsuyoki Negai **

**Kasanaru Toki Muteki ni Naru**

Ichigo and Deneb are watching the time stream while Zeroliner is moving to the destination unknown.

**Dual Shiyo VEGA ALTAIR**

**Kuridashi ATTACK (Don't Stop!) ACTION-ZERO**

* * *

Tatsuki was cut across the shoulder and knocked to the ground by the same monster that attack Ichigo early.

"What the hell?" Tatsuki asked, frightened before knocked down by the Imagin Hollow hybrid right now.

_W… What's going on? What is this monster thing?_ Orihime thought, frightened in a corner. _My body is over there… What has happened to me?_ Orihime thought.

_Did I die? My head is spinning… What is this chain? It really hurts…I want to break it_, Orihime thought as she pulled on the chain located near her heart.

Suddenly, Tatsuki's scream snapped out of her reverie.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime cried out, _why am I sitting here for? I have to help Tatsuki!_ Orihime thought and then ran toward the monster and tackled the monster, pushing its off Tatsuki's neck.

"Are you alright, Tatsuki-chan? Run away now!" Orihime told her friend but to no avail as Tatsuki was not moving, "What's wrong Tatsuki? Why can't you hear me?" Orihime cried out.

"**It's useless, Orihime. She can't either hear nor sees you.**" The Hollow Imagin said.

"**You even forgot my voice…?**" The Hollow Imagin asked, shocked, "**HOW SAD, ORIHIME!**"

The Hollow Imagin roared and was able to kill Orihime when Ichigo broke through the door and unleash a flying house kick on the Imagin to knock against the wall.

"K…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said, surprised to see her crush in front of her.

"**You dare to interfere?**" The Hollow Imagin growled.

"Saisho ni itte oku…you're the one who broke into my room, Imagin!" Ichigo shout, he points at the Hollow Imagin.

Ichigo suddenly then have a shock look on his face when he saw Tatsuki on the ground, bleeding. _Damn it Tatsuki! She got caught in the crossfire!_ Ichigo thought. He then looked further and saw another body on the ground. _Someone's over there too… wait a minute, that's Orihime! But then that means…!_

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun! I knew it was you!" Orihime said as she greeted Ichigo.

"What is going on…?" Ichigo said confused.

"She's a spirit now because she's dead!" The Hollow Imagin said.

"I hope that I wouldn't have to use this here," Ichigo said before he took out the green/yellow Zeronos Card.

"Henshin!" Ichigo shout.

"**ALTAIR FORM!**"

The blank form of Zeronos covered Ichigo within a second. The extra armor then was summoned and formed the chest armor before the green lights that summoned them materialized onto the helmet's silver-turned-golden rail tracks to become metal bull heads. When they were in front of the eyes, they converted themselves into green compound eyes that were still based after a bull's head.

When his 'eyes' flashed and a burst of power was released to signal the transformation was complete, Zeronos proceeded to take out the ZeroGasher and converted it to Sword mode.

"Saisho ni itte oku… (Let me say this to start;)" Zeronos declared as he pointed at the Hollow Imagin. "Ore wa ka~na~ri~ tsuyoi (I am fairly strong)!" Then he and Imagin charged at each other. Despite using a blade, the Hollow Imagin's scales are tough to creak open before the Hollow Imagin slammed Zeronos with his tail through the wall.

"**For a cocky guy, your movements are sure slow.**" The Imagin said as it flew through the hole it created, "**Are you that much in shock from seeing Orihime dead?**" The Hollow Imagin asked.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Zeronos said. "Don't you realize what you have done?"

"**In that cause I would show you if you cared to followed me, boy**" The Hollow Imagin said and turns around to see Orihime's dead body right now. "**In the time when she didn't forget about me!**"

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked.

Suddenly a strange light emitted from her dead boy in a way, so it looked like it split her from down the middle. The Hollow Imagin grinned with greed.

"**Excellent**," The Hollow Imagin confirmed before reaching out his hands into the line on Orihime's dead body before opening her like some kind of door, which freaked Zeronos out a little bit, revealing a green vortex of some kind.

"Wait!" Zeronos shout, realizing.

The Hollow Imagin the jumped into this vortex before Orihime's dead body closed back up back to normal.

"Wha-wha was that just now?" Zeronos come up to Orihime's dead body. He notices there isn't any damaged done to Orihime's body.

"Ichigo!" Zeronos turned to find Deneb coming into Orihime's apartment. Once he inside, he saw Orihime's dead body and realized what is going, "Ichigo! The Imagin flew into past!"

"Flew into the past?" Orihime is kinda of confused about what is going on.

"Nani?!" Zeronos look stunt at his Imagin partner and back at Orihime's dead body. "That is how they fly into the past?!"

Deneb walks over to Orihime's dead boy with a black and red card in his hand. Once he was next to him, he held the card up against her forehead, which caused an image of the Hollow Imagin to appear on it as well as a date in red number to appear in front of it with the year 2003 in a text size smaller than the month and day numbers of May (05) 18th. When Deneb gives Zeronos the card, Zeronos look shock as he recognized that day.

"This was the day when the incident occurs…" Zeronos said to himself. His mind was going back to that day happens long time ago.

_It happens three years ago…_Zeronos still remember the incident near his family clinic. He recalls this day better than Yuzu or Karin did when they were still toddlers.

(**Flashback**)

_3 years ago…_

_12 year old Ichigo got his stuff ready for school until he hears a doorbell rang._

"_I'm coming!"_

_Ichigo opened the door to find an orange hair girl who is carrying someone who was wounded closes to her._

"_Please save my Oniichan!" The girl pleaded._

"_Tou-san! We need your help!" Ichigo shout._

_Isshin come to door and saw the girl with an injury man. He comes and help carried the man to the patient room._

"_Ichigo help me get some bandages! His wound looks pretty bad!" Isshin said._

_Ichigo nodded as he trying to look through the medicine shelves._

_Soon the ambulance arrived at the Kurosaki residence as they carried Sora up into the vehicle with the young girl coming with her brother._

"_Onichan! Stay with me! Onichan!" Younger Orihime cried out._

(**Flashback end**)

_That girl was Orihime… Sora may trying to reversed the past or destroying my family…_Zeronos thought as he look from his card and noticing the girl seems to be confused about Deneb's appearance.

"There is one way to catch him, Zeroliner…" Zeronos muttered in quiet voice. The time train that been trusted to him by his future self, he hasn't dared to use the time Train yet.

(**Flashback**)

"_Get going or she will died" The mystery man said._

"_But will Sora really want to do this to Orihime?" Ichigo asked._

"_He isn't human anymore but he has a mind of Imagin and desire of Hollow to destroy right now," His older self said to Ichigo. "Sora will use Orihime to fly into the past. Imagin has one goal…to change the past in order to change the present and future."_

"_I…I-" Ichigo look unsure of himself. _

"_There is nothing to gain from fear."_

_Ichigo look at his future self._

"_Ichigo, I know this will be tough for you…It true that fear is weakness. But those who know their weakness can become strong," His older self said._

(**Flashback end**)

* * *

**May 18, 2003 **

Orihime carried her older brother Sora out and trying to get help for her older brother as she trying to reached to the Kurosaki Clinic.

Suddenly a burst of sand popping from Orihime's body and the Hollow Imagin emerged from the sand itself. Orihime turned to see the Hollow Imagin as she trying to run away with her brother on her shoulder right now.

The Hollow Imagin or Sora looks around where he was before seeing Orihime running away from him right now. But he turns his sights on the collision where his former self was threating and decide to have a little vengeance right now.

* * *

Present Time

_I will stop him from harming everyone!_ Zeronos thought.

"Come, Deneb" Deneb nodded as he followed Zeronos and they were outside immediately.

"Kurosaki-kun, where are you going?" Zeronos turned and look at Orihime's ghost right now before moving forward.

"I'm promise that I will fixed this messing once and for all…" Zeronos said.

This causes Orihime to become confused right now at Zeronos's words right now. "What is he talking about?"

"Come, Zeroliner…" Zeronos muttered in low voice. His Zeronos card on his belt begins to flashing with bright colors when Zeronos spoke those words.

A rainbow hole appeared above them. From the hole a set of train tracks appeared out of it before a long back train came out of the portal as well following the tracks.

The steam locomotive based after a bull, fitting for someone like Zeronos himself with a second cart with a bird face on it. This was the Zeroliner.

Zeronos and Deneb jumped into the Zeroliner when it comes passed Orihime's apartment before disappearing into the sky again once more.

"What was that?" Orihime asked in confused.

* * *

Soon Zeronos entered the engine of Zeroliner, which revealed to be a somewhat small room with ZeroHorn in a fixed position meant to aid in controlling the giant train. Zeronos stepped onto the bike before pressing some buttons on the dash to turn the bike on, and inserting the Time Card into a slot on the dashboard of the bike before revving it up.

"Sora… I will stop you myself." Zeronos swore. He doesn't want to get Orihime involved fighting against her older brother; this is something he must do.

As the motorcycles wheel began spinning as Zeroliner begin to take off for its new destination zooming through a portal and speeding through the sands of time as the train led Zeronos to the correct time.

* * *

**May 18, 2003**

The Hollow Imagin was now seen wrecking the street where the cars collided and people are running away in complete panic right now. As the Hollow Imagin tearing through the street and anything that stood in his way, a sound could be heard.

This forced the Hollow Imagin to turn his head to see what it was. With that, Zeroliner came out of a portal and come toward his direction right now.

The Hollow Imagin jumped out of the way when the Zeroliner come passed him, stood in his way was none other than Zeronos himself with his sword.

"So you came, Ichigo Kurosaki." Hollow Imagin said.

"I come here to settle this…Imagin- no Sora Inoue!" Zeronos said as he spoke the Hollow Imagin's true name right now.

"So you know my name? But that doesn't making anything better!" Hollow Imagin charged at Zeronos right now.

Zeronos using his sword to blocked the Hollow Imagin's claws right now. But Hollow Imagin uses his tail to cause Zeronos to fall into the ground. Before Hollow Imagin come close, Zeronos transformed his sword into a cross bow like gun and fired at the Hollow Imagin in the chest. This sent the Hollow Imagin back. But the Hollow Imagin gets back up and punches Zeronos in the stomach.

"Ichigo-!" Deneb was able to race to his partner's side…

"Don't come closer, Deneb…" Zeronos gets up from the ground. This is his fight.

"DAMN YOU! Why do you stood in my way!" Hollow Imagin yelled.

"It's because of what you did to Inoue! Do you know why older siblings are born first?" Zeronos asked the Hollow Imagin, and the latter didn't answer but Zeronos continued. "It's so that they can protect their younger siblings!" Zeronos shout, glaring at Hollow Imagin. "I never forgive you for what you did to your little sister like that!"

"SHUT UP! What do you know about us? Our parents were complete devils themselves. I took care of Orihime like she was my own daughter and as soon as I turned 18. I ran away with my three year old sister and took care of her in apartment and since then, we've always been together and I intend to make it that way forever! I will change the past forever!" The Hollow Imagin roared as he come charging at Zeronos.

Deep down, Zeronos was thinking about his mom…

(**Flashback**)

_When Ichigo opened his eyes, there in front of him is the dead body of his mother Masaki Kurosaki._

"_Kaa-chan!" younger Ichigo cried to the sky._

(**Flashback end**)

Zeronos dodged the Hollow Imagin's attack and stabbed the Hollow Imagin in one place…

**Sizzing…**

"I will make sure you won't suffer like this anymore, Sora." Zeronos said as his tone become quiet.

The Hollow Imagin feels a terrible pain in his chest right now.

"How?" Hollow Imagin asked. But Zeronos remained quiet and pushed the button on his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Green energy began to be released from the Zero belt, only to be absorbed by the Zeronos card insert in it. When it finished absorbing the energy, Zeronos took out the Zeronos card before inserting it into the slot on the handle of his sword.

"**Splendid End!**" Zeronos said.

A wide slash from his sword releasing a green 'A' tore through the Imagin, destroying it in a splendid explosion right now.

With that, the Imagin exploded with a groan, and it seemed he was finally destroyed. Zeronos take back his Zeronos card and place it back in his belt, he let out a sigh of relief before taking one more look at where Hollow Imagin exploded and gasped.

The leftover sand that made the Hollow Imagin's body gathered up once more before merging back together to form the Hollow Imagin… AGAIN! But this time, as it rose, the Imagin's body mutated further, becoming larger, and becoming a sort of composite creature consisting of a wasp's abdomen and thorax, a bat's right wing, a bird's left wing, and a mutated head of some kind. The Hollow Imagin had re-emerged as a new monster, a Gigandeath Heaven.

"It's can't be…" Zeronos finished as he look at the monster.

* * *

The Gigandeath then started to blast laser stingers at Zeronos and it tried to fly away. Zeronos managed to dodge the lasers. He realized that he can't fight the giant monster in his current form, Zeronos rush to ZeroHorn and ride to Zeroliner right now as the Gigandeath continued to try and pound him with laser stingers.

"Damn that bastard!" Zeronos shout. He jumps back into Zeroliner as the train zoomed after the Gigandeath, which was still trying to destroy Zeroliner and now the train itself.

* * *

"Let see… This won't be hard than playing videogames with Karin…" Zeronos said as he looks curious at the buttons. Zeronos flipped open a small flap near the right handlebar and pressed the green button it was protecting before closing it.

The top part of the Zeroliner, the bull's horns to front of the cockpit split open allowing the bull's head to flip around reveal a large silver drill that had two points on its tip. The part of the train that hid the drill closed back up as it spun around rapidly, ready to chew thru anything got in its way.

"This is more like it!" Zeronos said.

Zeroliner chases down the Gigant Death across the skies of Karakura town. The Gigant Death fires more laser stingers at the train. Zeroliner move left and right several times to avoiding getting hits by the laser stingers (that continued to miss the train).

"Ikuze!"

Zeronos pulled the throttle forward and Zeroliner charge through the Gigant Death with the drill. This causes the Gigant Death to scream in pain before exploded. Zeroliner returned back to its original form. Zeroliner then came to a stop allowing Zeronos to hop outside to admire his work finally defeats his first boss fight.

Zeronos turns around and notice something falling when the Gigant Death was defeated. A figure fall from the sky.

"Eh? No way…" Zeronos said.

* * *

Sora Inoue opens up his eyes and find himself back to normal right now. He right now was shocked that he is inside some kind of train right now.

"I see you awake…" Sora looks up to see Deneb there right now. The door opens and Ichigo coming inside right now.

"Hey…" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo-san… I'm sorry for what happen when I was in the monstrosity form and you were forced to stop me." Sora said looking down.

"I know but you changed back to normal again." Ichigo said.

"But what I did to my sister was wrong… I can't undo it." Sora said with grief right now. "I even trying to go back into the past…"

"I think your sister is alright now." Ichigo said.

"How can you be sure?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm going to try something with Zeroliner if my theory is correct." Ichigo said as he gone to the front cart right now.

* * *

Present Time

Watching from above the Zeroliner was Ichigo, Sora, and Deneb as they saw Orihime and Tatsuki having fun right now.

"I think that the damages that been done when you're an Imagin are erased…" Ichigo said to Sora.

"Incredible…" Sora said. He thought he killed Orihime but Orihime is alive. Ichigo saw Sora want to step out there but Sora seems to holding himself back.

"You're afraid of turning back an Imagin…" Ichigo said. Sora nodded sadly.

"Ichigo… I want you to be careful. Whoever turns me into Imagin is cruel and they won't stop their goal at all cost… Please protect this timeline where my little sister lives in." Sora said.

"I promised. I make sure they paid." Ichigo said. Ichigo shake hands with Sora right now as they're fellow older brothers.

Sora smiled with tears right now as he then vanished into blue light. "Thank you..."

"He disappears…" Deneb said.

"Coming Deneb… let's go home." Ichigo said as he went back inside to Zeroliner right now.

"Hai!"

_Someone turned Sora into a Hollow Imagin… Does he know anything about what I'm going to face?_ Ichigo wonders to himself. He might need to talk with his future self the next time he see him.

As for his first time traveling… Ichigo couldn't describe the experience but he understands right now that he and the Imagins are the only ones with the ability of doing it.

Soon Zeroliner starts up again and gone through the rainbow gate right now.

* * *

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Occupation student and… Kamen Rider Zeronos!

Action starts at Zero!

**To be continued…**

**AN: Now this is the end of this chapter. What do you think of it? Ichigo not only vent through the past for the first time on the Zeroliner but he now knows someone was responsible for Sora's transformation as a Hollow Imagin. I'm still not revealing who Ichigo will be paired up with since it going to be a secret. Also since this is going from the canons, I might need help coming up with new situations since Ichigo is Kamen Rider.**


End file.
